


Nutella Sex-Gerita fic

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: #boyxboy #gerita #germanyxitaly #hetalia #lemon #nutella #yaoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: This is a oneshot with Gerita. It is pure SMUT and YAOI! Don't like it don't read it! sorry if this ruins nutella for anyone. Human names used. anyway, ENJOY THIS BEAUTIFUL SHIP!!





	Nutella Sex-Gerita fic

3rd person

 

It was another world meeting. America, England, and France were arguing back and forth. Canada was being ignored. Prussia was exclaiming how awesome he was while Hungary was about to hit him with a frying pan. Greece was sleeping. Russia was asking everyone to "become one" with him. Japan was listening. China was commenting on how weird western culture was. Romano sat there pissed off and annoyed by Spain. And everyone else was just there. No one knew what was going on with Italy though. Every so often he would leave the meeting room for about 2 minutes then come back. It had already happened 4 times in the last hour. Germany was becoming curious and worried about what Italy was doing. Italy was about to leave again when he stopped him. "Italy where are you going?" he asked the brown haired nation. Italy seemed to act a bit suspicious. "Uh.. Well I'm going to the....bathroom." Italy said while avoiding Germany's eyes. The blonde nation sighed and got up. Italy was confused as to why Germany was getting up, but decided to just go to the "bathroom" anyway. As they both exited the meeting room, whispers filled the meeting room as to what the two nations were doing (Hungary tried to convince everyone that they were going to go fuck each other.) As they both were in the hallway, Italy began to ask Germany why he came. "Doitsu, why did you come with me?" He asked while looking at the ground. "You left the meeting four times in the last hour. I'm pretty sure you aren't going to the bathroom. So tell me, what are you doing?" Italy went to the little table next to the couch in the lobby ,and opened the drawer pulling out a jar of Nutella. Germany stood there confused. "Why was Italy leaving the meeting just to get some of that stuff?" Italy ran up to Germany. "I kept leaving because we aren't allowed to eat in the meeting hall until lunch. Plus, I really love this stuff. You can eat it with anything!" Germany took the jar away from Italy to read the label. After reading it, he knew why Italy loved it so much. It was a chocolate spread, and Italy loved his sweets. Germany sighed. "Italy, that's not a good reason to keep leaving the meeting. Now let's get back before everyone thinks we are doing something out here. And I better not see you leave to get some of this scheiße again." Italy didn't know a lot of German, but he knew he just called his precious Nutella shit. As Italy walked back to the meeting room, he was beginning a plan on how to make Germany change his mind about his Nutella. 

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE MEETING BROUGHT TO YOU BY NUTELLA* ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

The meeting was finally over. Nothing got resolved, and if anything they ended up with more problems.(Thanks a lot America!) The meeting was held in Germany, so Germany got in his car and began the journey to his home. He decided to call his bruder to make sure he wasn't going to end up drunk in a ditch. Once he found out he was staying with Canada, he began to pull into his driveway. When he got to the door, he noticed the door was unlocked. That was peculiar. He never left his door unlocked. He then began to believe Prussia left it unlocked. Little did he know, there was a little surprise waiting for him in his bedroom. He took off his shoes and left them by the door. He made his way into the living room and laid down his briefcase. He was undoing his tie when he started hearing something upstairs. He began to worry that someone was in his room ,and would find his little black box. He quickly made it up the stairs to his room. As he got closer, he realized that the lights were on, there was a intoxicating aroma coming from the room, someone was in there and they were moaning and groaning. Germany began to blush. Who the hell was in his room? And more importantly what were they doing in his room? He slowly began to open his door. When he fully opened it, the sight in front of him gave him an instant boner. What lay before him was Italy, wearing almost nothing except for a black thong and some sexy black thigh high *stilettos boots, on his king sized bed. *(if you don't know what those look like look it up) Germany then began to observe the room. It was lit up with some candles that he could tell were from Italy. He noticed on his bed side table there was his little black box, and it was opened. Germany held the face of shock. "How did he know about my black box? More importantly what is Italy doing?" While Germany was in thought, Italy had gotten off the bed. He was swaying his hips to a made up rhythm. This caught Germany's attention. Watching his little Italian sway his hips was hypnotizing. Italy had got right in front of Germany. He put one hand on his shoulder and the other was roaming the other's body. "Ludwig," he said in a seductive voice," don't you want to play with me. I'm getting awfully bored ,and the toys aren't enough. Won't you give me your big German cock?" Italy said while staring to grind on Germany. Oh how Germany wanted to fuck him senseless right then and there. He was just so tempting, but he didn't want to hurt the little Italian. Italy sensed that Germany was having second thoughts so he decided to decide for him. He gave him a quick passionate kiss before grabbing Germany by the tie and leading him to the bed. He started to undress Germany teasingly slow. Once he got his coat off, Italy began to unbutton his shirt. Once he got a button undone, he would lick, nip, or kiss the skin. Once he had finished taking off his shirt, Germany was tired of the teasing. He wanted to do a bit of teasing on his own. He pushed Italy onto his back. He started to kiss his jaw line. Italy moaned at the contact. That added to Germany's hard on. He began to bit and suck on random parts of Italy's soft tender neck. Once he was satisfied with the purple and blue love bites he left him, he began to suck on his nipples. Italy then realized he had to do step 2 of his plan. Through his moans, he whispered to Germany, "Ludwig, let me please you too." The blonde nation let the smaller nation have his way. Italy pulled of Germany's pants and boxers. He licked his lips when he saw Germany's dick. He reached over and pulled out a jar of Nutella. Germany let out a small chuckle at the sight of the Nutella. "Well he did say you could eat it with anything," Germany thought. Italy put some of the chocolate goodness on Germany's dick. Once he covered his whole dick in Nutella he started to give him a blow job. He teasingly licked the head. He then proceed to lick the underside of his dick. The taste of Nutella and precum entered his mouth. Germany was enjoying this very much. He would occasionally let out a moan or groan. Italy began to suck faster with each grunt or moan Germany let escape his lips. Germany knew he was about to come so he quickly pushed Italy's back against the bed. He pulled of Italy's shoes and threw them in a random part of his room. He then took off Italy's thong and also threw it to a random part of the room. He grabbed his black box and pulled fuzzy handcuffs and a ball gag. He handcuffed Italy's hands against the headboard and put the gag on him. Germany didn't have lube so he decided on the Nutella. He covered three of his fingers in Nutella and shoved one in the nice Italian ass showed in front of him. He started to move his finger in and out before adding in a second. Italy let out a whimper of pain. Germany waited a little bit before scissoring him. He began to search for that bundle of nerves inside of Italy. He knew he had found it when Italy let out a long, and loud, moan. "Ludwig do that again!" Italy tried to say through the gag while shivering with pleasure. Germany hit his prostate a few more times before adding in his last finger. Italy let out a whine of pain. Germany waited for Italy to get use to the three fingers before continuing to stretch out the tight Italian ass. Once Germany thought Italy was prepared enough, he took out his fingers and covered his dick with Nutella. He put his tip onto Italy's throbbing hole. He quickly removed the gag from Italy. "Feliciano are you sure about this? Because once I start, I won't stop." Italy nodded, "I want this, no, I need this. Please Ludwig fuck me. Fuck me senseless, please." With that, Germany shoved his whole length into Italy. Italy screamed in pain and a few tears fell from his eyes. Germany kissed away the tears, and waited for Italy to get use to his size. Once Italy gave him a nod, he began to pound into him. He started of fast and set a rhythm. Italy was a mess of moans of pleasure. Germany started to aim to Italy's prostate. Once he hit it, Italy let out a cry,"LUDWIG...do that a-again!" Obeying the little Italian, he began to pound into the boys prostate. He could feel he was close, so he began to pull on Italy's curl and would rotate from his curl to his dick. After stroking his cock and curl a few more times, "LUDWIG!"  Italy came with a loud cry the neighbors were sure to hear. After a few more sloppy thrusts, Germany came into Italy with a loud cry of Italy's human name. When he was finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled out of Italy and unlocked the handcuffs. Germany laid down and Italy began to snuggle him. "Hey Germany," Italy said in between pants. "Yes," Germany said. "Does this mean I can start having Nutella in the meeting room?" Italy asked while hope shown in his amber eyes. "As long as we get to do this after every meeting then yes you can." Italy hummed in agreement. He knew his plan would work. Little did they know, Japan and Hungary were outside filming the whole time. "OH MY GOD!" Hungary screamed," That has to be the best sex we have shot since Spain and Romano's first time!" Japan nodded in agreement. Now during meetings Italy eats his Nutella then after they fuck while Hungary and Japan secretly record them.


End file.
